Learning to Love
by gottaluvdablonde02
Summary: This another year at Hogwarts. Except unusual things are happening. Things that can't be explained.
1. Back to Hogwarts

Thoughts are in (----these  
  
Chap. 1 " Back to Hogwarts"  
  
All crowded in Flourish and Blotts getting their new books for the new year was Harry, Ron, and Hermione. This was going to be their fifth year at Hogwarts. They were checking out when their favorite person in the world walked in, Draco Malfoy.  
  
" Why if it isn't for Harry Potter and his feeble friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger," smirked Malfoy.  
  
" Hello to you too, Malfoy," said Harry. They walked by and out into the overly crowded streets of Diagon Alley. They looked all around until -.  
  
" Why there you guys are. I was getting worried bout ya," said their giant friend Hagrid.  
  
" Hello Hagrid," they all replied. The trio along with Hagrid walked back to The Leaky Cauldron and ordered a drink. After, they all went up to their rooms and fell asleep. They would be leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow.  
  
  
  
......On the Train the next day...  
  
" We'll be arriving at the school in a few moments," informed Hermione to Ron, " you might want to change into your robes. You too Harry."  
  
She left to the next cart.  
  
" God sometimes she can be a little bossy," stated Ron, but Harry was to busy in eying Hermione leave. " Hello? Earth to Harry! What are you doing?"  
  
" O sorry, yea sometimes she can be a little bossy," replied Harry, but off in his own thoughts of Hermione. I love how she has control over things. She seems to know how to get things in order. WAIT, what am I thinking this is my best friend not my girlfriend.   
  
..... At the feast.....  
  
" Wow look at those stupid first years. So timid, afraid, and pitiful," spat Malfoy, " Crabbe, Goyle get over here."  
  
Ron, Harry, and Hermione were all sitting at the same table for the house of Gryffindor. They were waiting patiently for the first years to be sorted into their houses. The Sorting Hat was taking a long time this year. It seemed like eternity until the last name was called.  
  
" Thank you for waiting patiently," announced Professor Dumbledore, " Let the feast begin." And as he said this, the tables filled with food and delights for all.  
  
" Harry, can I see you for a moment," spoke Professor McGonagall.  
  
A/N: if you love you'll review for Kirsten. I gotta work my thoughts for the second chapter ya know. 


	2. Mysterious Death

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except new characters.  
  
Thoughts are in (----these  
  
Chap. 2 " Death Mysteries"  
  
Harry and Professor McGonagall walked out of the Great Hall into the hallway.  
  
" I'm terrible sorry to be the bearer of bad tidings, but I was just informed the your aunt, uncle, and cousin passed away last night during their sleep."  
  
At first Harry was ecstatic about the news, but then he was thinking where would he go after the school year ended.  
  
" Professor one question, where would I go after the school year," asked Harry.  
  
Professor McGonagall paused a moment to think then replied with, "I don't know Mr. Potter. I'm terrible sorry for the convince."  
  
Harry returned to his spot with a troubled look on his face. Hermione and Ron suspected something was wrong.  
  
" Harry what's wrong," questioned Hermione.  
  
" Nothing."  
  
..... In the Dormitories........  
  
" Are you sure there's nothing wrong Harry?"  
  
" No, Ron. I'm not. I just found out my aunt, uncle, and cousin are dead."  
  
"Well shouldn't you be happy? I mean I w- never mind, I would be sad if I didn't have a place to go to after the school year."  
  
" The thing is that Professor McGonagall didn't tell me how they died."  
  
" When did they die?"  
  
"Last night in their sleep."  
  
" Oh," sighed Ron.  
  
" Well let's get a good night's sleep. We have classes tomorrow."  
  
  
  
........ During the night..........  
  
Harry couldn't sleep a wink that night. All he could think about was his aunt's, uncle's, and cousin's death. The next morning he would ask Professor McGonagall for the reason for their death. Also he was thinking about Hermione. I wish she would understand how it is to live with people who hate you, die, then having no where to go. God, she's so beautiful. WHAT THE BLOODY HELL, this is my best friend I'm talking about NOT my girlfriend! I can't keep doing this. Oh, but she is so sweet to me. I think I love her. NO! GOD why me? Why me? O well I have other things to worry about. Like my relatives' sudden death. I mean Aunt Petunia was as healthy as a horse. Uncle Vernon and Dudley on the other hand, they were obsessed, but they were healthy too. How could the have died? I must ask Professor McGonagall. Well I must try to get some sleep so I can concentrate in class tomorrow.   
  
...........  
  
Hermione was up too. All she could think about was Harry. God, that scar how I do love it. AND those glasses. Well I wish he would tell me what's wrong. He did seem down in the dumps tonight. Why wouldn't he tell me? I mean I love him and he's my best friend why can't he just tell me? He probably hates me. He wouldn't tell me if he hates me and just acts nice to me so I don't feel bad. Yeah that's it he hates me. O my, it's midnight I got to get some sleep for classes so I can learn something.   
  
  
  
...... Next day .........  
  
" Professor, can I ask you something," Harry asked Professor McGonagall.  
  
" Why you just did, but continue."  
  
" How did my uncle, aunt, and cousin die?"  
  
" Well, you see. They didn't tell me how they died. They just wrote that the found them in bed soundly lying there in bed without a pulse or breathe."  
  
" Oh that's strange."  
  
A/N: if you love me you'll review!!!!!! I won't tell you what happen to Hermione and Harry and how his relatives died and who this mysterious person is. SO PLEASE REVIEW I won't know how I'm doing if you don't review. So review, review, review. There's a button down there somewhere that you can click on and review. 


	3. Trying to Solve a Mystery

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except new characters.  
  
Thoughts are in -----these  
  
Chap. 3 "Trying to Solve a Mystery"  
  
" Yes. It is odd indeed," replied Professor McGonagall.  
  
" And when you said they who did you mean," questioned Harry.  
  
"Why I don't know. There was no signature. Just the note came from an owl. "  
  
" Oh, but my aunt and uncle don't know how to use it. More or less know of any witches or wizards that are their friends. How would it have gotten here if there was no witch or wizard?"  
  
"I simply do not know," said Professor McGonagall as she turned on her heel and left.  
  
Why that's o so odd. I need to do some research with the help of Hermione and Ron. They could help me figure this out. Especially Hermione. With her intelligence, o how I love how smart she is, with her intelligence she could solve this mystery with just me. I'll ask her at breakfast. She's bound to say yes. I hope she does because then we can spend some time in the library ALONE. Ooo that sounds wonderful. I'll just have to ask her at breakfast. Or first class.   
  
.......... In the Great Hall at breakfast........  
  
" Hey Ron. Hi Hermione."  
  
" Hey Harry," the two replied in unison. He said hi to me! Maybe he doesn't hate me.   
  
" Hermione, can I speak to you alone for a sec?"  
  
Surprised she answered yes.  
  
" What is that you want?"  
  
" I was wondering if you would like to help me out with something?"  
  
" Ummm, sure what is it?"  
  
" I'll tell you when we meet. Ron mustn't know about this OK?"  
  
" OK, it's not a problem."  
  
"OK, great let's go eat."  
  
OK, maybe he doesn't hate if it's just me and him and no Ron. I mean Ron's his best friend. Well so am I, but he wouldn't ask me to keep something from Ron, or would he? I wonder why? Does he like me? OMG What if he does! That would be great! Should I ask him? What if he says no would he suspect something? I better not. O but I want to know so badly! O what do I have to lose? A potenial boyfriend? Why not try it? I just gotta do it when we meet. But where are we gonna meet he? Never said where. I'll ask.   
  
" Harry where are we going to meet?"  
  
"The common room, duh! Where else would we meet?"  
  
" I don't know. I'm sorry for asking if you're going to give me that response."  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean it as badly as it sounded."  
  
"Apology accepted. So the common room, what time?"  
  
"Ummmm, let's say, lunch time?"  
  
"OK."  
  
"Alright now not a word to Ron ok?  
  
"OK for the millionth time," she said smiling.  
  
.......  
  
Where are those two? They've been gone an awfully long time. I wonder what they're doing? Why would he need to talk to her in secret? O, unless he had something to hide from me. But what? Does he like her or something? I must find out.   
  
.............  
  
" Alright let's ding in. I'm starved."  
  
" Yea, me too. I'm hungry."  
  
" I already ate while waiting for you two to come back. What was that about anyways? I mean nothing you can tell old Ron, right Harry?"  
  
" Umm, right. I was just asking her if she had a piece of parchment I could use to write to my godfather."  
  
"Right, I'm sure no really what was it about?"  
  
"Nothing! It's not important. Let me eat please I'm starving," yelled Harry.  
  
God what did I do wrong? All I did was ask a simple question and all he does is blow up in my face. What is this really about?   
  
A/N: Review please! If I don't get at least ten reviews then its not for another ten days. O and im sorry for the wait I had company over CHRISTMAS. Well please review. 


	4. In the Library

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except new characters.  
  
Thoughts are in -----these  
  
Chap. 4 "In the Library"  
  
The bell for lunch rang and everyone raced out of their classes to the Great Hall. Hermione and Harry walked casually to the library.  
  
" Okay, now will you tell me what we are trying to solve," asked Hermione.  
  
" Okay, okay. We are going to research for causes of death."  
  
"Why? Did someone die in the school?"  
  
" NO! God forbid it. Ummm, someone in my family died that's all."  
  
"Who?!? What happened?"  
  
Harry sighed. He didn't want to have to tell her right then and there. " My uncle, aunt, and cousin. No one knows the cause so that's why we are researching it."  
  
" O I'm sorry to hear it."  
  
Yea sure you are. I wish you could understand Hermione.   
  
" Harry, what's wrong?"  
  
" Nothing, okay something. It's that I don't really want to talk about this. OK?"  
  
"OK. I won't bring up again, only if you start talking about it I will. I'm really sorry that happened to you. I know I would be devastated if my mom and dad died without a cause known. O wait that's not why you're sad is it? Okay I get it you have no where to go after the scho-"  
  
She was cut off by the glare Harry gave her. They opened the doors of the library.  
  
" We're using the books from the Restricted Area."  
  
" Where's your pass," asked the librarian.  
  
"Right here," Harry said glumly as he showed her their pass from Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Okay, go ahead and look around."  
  
"Okay, let's get started."  
  
" Okay, let's see where should we started?"  
  
" Follow me, Harry."  
  
"Alright."  
  
They headed for the Restricted Area. The students were only allowed there without a pass from a teacher and they had one. And they had one. So that's where they were headed for. Once they reached it, they started scanning the books bindings for titles of something that sounded about right.  
  
"Here's one," Hermione remarked. " It's called The Mystery of Death."  
  
"Well open it! See what it says."  
  
"Okay, here goes nothing."  
  
She winced as she slowly opened the book. Nothing happened. Usually the books in this area do something when you open them. Suddenly Hermione fell to the floor.  
  
" Hermione! Can you hear me? Please don't die! Come on don't do this to me! I can't loose you. I love you!"  
  
Did I say that out loud? O BLOODY SHIT! God let her be all right PLEASE! I can't loose her, I love her too much I'd be a disaster without her.   
  
Hermione fluttered her eyes opened. She looked horrible.  
  
" Did you say anything Harry?"  
  
"Yea. That you would be all right."  
  
" O okay."  
  
She tried to get up but fell back down again and practically collapsed.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
" No, go get Madam Pomfrey. I think she'll know what to do. Please, Harry I can make on my own."  
  
"NO! I WILL not leave you alone. You need my help. I can't leave you here to die. I can't loose you. You're my best friend."  
  
"You really mean it?"  
  
"Yes, I do. I'll yell for help."  
  
"NO! Got get Madam Pomfrey. AND QUICKLY! I'll crawl over to a chair and pull myself onto it. Please, Harry I'm beginning to feel very weak. GO GET HER NOW!"  
  
And without a question Harry ran from the library and into the hall and headed for the hospital wing.  
  
.......  
  
As soon as Harry left Hermione fell asleep. She was lying on the cold tile floor with no one there to help her.  
  
.......  
  
As soon as Harry got to the hospital wing he ran to Madam Pomfrey's office. He found her and collapsed in a chair all out of breath.  
  
" Harry what is it?"  
  
"Library. Restricted Area. Hermione. HURRY," was all he could manage without collapsing himself. He was so out of breath he had to sit for a couple of minutes. Madam Pomfrey bustled out of her office to the library.  
  
......  
  
When she got there Hermione was pail white. She was breathing, but it would be a matter of minutes until she died. Madam Pomfrey did a charm that would stabilize her breathing, but she would still be asleep. It would be a matter of days until she awoke again.  
  
A/N: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW I NEED REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! so please review and ill love you forever (not really) but I NEED reviews! So PLEASE CLICK ON THAT BUTTON DOWN THERE AND REVIEW I HAVE ZIP ZERO NADA SINGLE REVIEW! So if you don't get the picture REVIEW! And if you hate because of the cliffhanger don't hunt me down and kill me, please. I just gotta think of what to write next and I'm busting my butt to speed things along. 


	5. What's Going On?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except new characters.  
  
Thoughts are in -----these  
  
Chap. 5 "What's Going On?"  
  
When Hermione got to the hospital wing, she looked better. Her skin was back to normal, but she was still asleep. Harry was pacing back and forth. He was too impatient. That was one of his bad qualities. He would walk back and forth, then sat down in the chair next to Hermione's bed, and then walk back and forth again. He did this constantly. When Ron heard he came as quickly as he could without running. He was full of questions.  
  
"Harry, how did this happen?"  
  
"Ummmm, ok I'll tell you. We were in the library in the Restricted Area. We were looking for books on death. She found one and slowly opened it, but it did nothing to her. Then she just suddenly collapsed. Then I ran here to get Madam Pomfrey. That's all."  
  
"Oh. Well then why didn't you ask me to help you?"  
  
"Uh, um, I don't know I must've forgotten to."  
  
"Why would you forget something like that, huh? I mean I thought we were best friends. What happened to you Harry? Why won't you let me help you out? I mean do you like her or something? Does she like you? I bet you two would look great together considering I'm out of the picture."  
  
And as he said this Ron stormed out of the hospital wing back to class.  
  
Hermione heard all of their conversation. But she was thinking of what she should do. Finally, she made up her mind to roll over to the side of her bed that Harry was sitting by. She fluttered her eyes opened.  
  
"Hermione! You're ok! Thank God. I was worried sick about you."  
  
" Yes, I feel fine. Now is it true? What Ron asked you?"  
  
"You heard us? O God what do I say. Um yea Hermione I like you, you're my best friend of course I like you."  
  
"No not like that like a girlfriend, that's what I mean."  
  
"Oh, um, no."  
  
"Oh, I was just wondering that because I, I, I," she was debating if she should tell him. Then she," well I like you. Now if you could please leave, I want some time alone right now." She rolled over onto her other side so her back was to Harry.  
  
As he left he heard her cry softly. O God, what have I done? I told the girl I love that I don't like her. What should I do?   
  
As he opened the door he turned his head around and whispered softly," Hermione, I love you with all my heart. I do, I did, and I will forever."  
  
Hermione heard this and rolled over and yelled," WAIT! Harry did you mean what you just said?"  
  
He paused, took a deep breath, and nodded yes. Then he turned for the door and ran to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
........In the common room.......  
  
Harry sat down in one of the big cushiony chairs in shock. O MY GOD! I'll never be able to look her in the eyes again. But wait she like me, too. YES! I'll have a date for the Winter Festival their having this year. O but should I ask her? Should I? He debated this until he noticed people in the room. As soon as Ron came in Harry sprinted up the stairs to avoided getting in an argument in the common room.  
  
Ron head up the stairs after Harry. He wanted questions answered. He wanted them answered now.  
  
"So Harry, do you or don't you like Hermione?"  
  
"It's none of your business," Harry spat at him.  
  
"None of my business, eh? Then it's none of my business to know why you two were in the library WITHOUT ME?"  
  
"Ok Ron. I love Hermione if you must know. And she likes me. And we were in the library doing some research!"  
  
"What kind of research? Seeing how long you can hold a kiss?"  
  
"NO! God forbid it. I mean we didn't even know then. We were finding causes of death if you must know."  
  
"O then. Why didn't you ask me to help you? You told me first. I knew before her. Why didn't you ask me?"  
  
"Because I wanted Hermione with me ALONE!"  
  
"So you were planning to pop her one? You know give her a kiss."  
  
"Yea, so. I love her. She's the only one for me."  
  
"O how cute. This makes me disgusted. If I only knew how your little mind worked. I hate it when you exclude me from things like that. You know that too. But I guess if I'm not trustworthy enough, then it's a good bye for you. In another words I'm not your best friend anymore and you're not mine. I'll find other friends who care."  
  
"Ron, it's not like she's my girlfriend. I hate it when you threaten to take our friendship away. I mean I just wanted some time alone with the girl I love. Is that so hard to understand?"  
  
"I guess it is. Because consider yourself without a friend."  
  
And with that Ron turned on his heel and headed back downstairs. When he got there he saw everyone's face in shock. They had heard the whole conversation. Ron was about the deepest red anyone had seen before. And before they knew it he ran up the stairs to his dormitories. When he ran passed Harry he started crying and said that everyone down in the common room heard them. Harry ran after Ron. Ron slammed down in his bed, his face in the pillow.  
  
"Ron, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted some time alone with Hermione. I'm really sorry. I didn't know how hard you would take it. I screwed up big time."  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are? Harry you've changed A LOT this year and we've only been here a couple of days. It hasn't even been a fuckin week. Do you expect me do forgive you right a way. Well, no I'm can't. You were my best friend. My only true friend and now you choose a girl over me?"  
  
"RON! I'M SORRY! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE THINKING BUT I'M STILL YOU'RE BEST FRIEND! I HATE IT WHEN WE FIGHT OVER GIRLS. I HATE IT WHEN WE FIGHT OVER STUPID THINGS LIKE THIS! GOD I'M SORRY FOR EVERYTHING!"  
  
"That's not enough. Now if I could have some time alone I'd greatly appreciate it."  
  
Harry turned for the door and left Ron to himself.  
  
A/N: What do you think?????? Do you hate or do you hate me? I'm sorry for the waiting and the long periods of time for a new chapter but if I had reviews. PLEASE REVIEW! Or else you find out want happens to Hermione and Harry, what happens to Harry's rep., or what happens to him and Ron. SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! O did I mention that you need to review? Lol. SO IF YOU DON'T GET THE PICTURE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I NEED REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "It is extremely helpful to use this opportunity to comment on an aspect of the story that can be improved. A well rounded critique is often the most rewarding tool for the writer."--- At the bottom of the review pop up. 


	6. Night: Good or Bad?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except new characters.  
  
Thoughts are in -----these  
  
Chap. 6 "Night: Good or Bad?"  
  
While the commotion was going in the Gryffindor common room, there were other things going on in the school. The hospital wing was one of those places.  
  
.....In the hospital wing.........  
  
Hermione was smiling her biggest smile she's ever smiled. She was so ecstatic about what just happened. She was so overwhelmed. All she was thinking about was Harry. O MY GOD! That couldn't have just happened. He wouldn't love me. But he said so! O MY GOD! Maybe he does love me. Yup he loves me. Not any one else, but ME! O I knew this day would come. I knew it. I'm so happy. No I'm ecstatic. No I'm, I'm, I'm I don't know how to explain it. It's so wonderful to be in love with someone who loves you! Her thoughts were interrupted by Madam Pomfrey. She looked at Hermione with a questioning look.  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
"O nothing."  
  
"It sure was something. You're smiling like the biggest smile I've ever seen."  
  
"Okay, okay. Harry Potter likes me and I like him."  
  
"Ooo. A crush. Details, details I need details."  
  
"Okay, Harry was in here earlier and I told him I like him and he said he didn't, then I told him to leave. As he left he said 'Hermione, I love you with all my heart. I do, I did, and I will.' Isn't that sweet? Well anywho I said is that true? And he nodded yes shyly. O it was the greatest moment of my life I tell you."  
  
"O that's does sound lovely. Did you know about the Winter Festival we're having?"  
  
"No, I never heard of such a thing."  
  
" O well this year we are going to have a Winter Festival. There's going to be dancing, singing, and lots of other fun things. You should go with him."  
  
"I should? Should I ask him?"  
  
"O no dear you should wait for him. He'll ask you if he really likes you."  
  
"Yea well he's shy about that kind of stuff. I should ask him shouldn't I?  
  
"Well just wait and see. Wait until a week before the Festival and if he didn't ask you the ask him."  
  
"Okay that sounds good. So when will I be out of here?"  
  
.......In the Slytherin common rooms....  
  
" So who are you boys going to ask to the Winter Festival," asked Malfoy to Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"I don't know," they both replied.  
  
"O well I was thinking of asking that new girl here. You know, Aprille."  
  
"O yea that's a good choice. I think she's a hottie."  
  
"Yea, she sizzles."  
  
"Who asked you what you think? SHE'S MIINE, YA HEAR?"  
  
"Yes understood, Malfoy."  
  
"OK. Good. Well you guys should ask those twins."  
  
"Yea that's sounds good."  
  
"Well, that's settled let's go to bed."  
  
.........Back in the hospital wing.....  
  
"O I don't know about that. I think a couple of days, JUST to make sure you're over it."  
  
"Okay. I guess I'll be missing my classes then. Could I have someone bring my class work to me so I can work on it?"  
  
As she said this the door swung open. It was Harry.  
  
"Why hello Harry."  
  
"I'll leave you two alone."  
  
"I'll bring you you're class work."  
  
"You will? Thank you so much Harry."  
  
She embraced herself around his scrawny body. He hugged her back. With all the emotion going on, it was the perfect moment. Before Hermione could let go her lips were sealed with the most passionate kiss she ever had. Emotions were swirling around everywhere.  
  
"You know how long I've been wanting to do that?"  
  
"No, I don't. Harry, I love you."  
  
"I love you too Hermione. I've loved you ever since I laid eyes on you."  
  
"Really? Me too. I love you so much. And nothing could stop me from loving you. It's too great a love that I feel for you."  
  
And with that there was a second kiss. Hermione was so in love. So was Harry. Their heads were spinning with exciting, loving, unexplainable feelings. Harry held her tight to him. He wanted the kiss to last forever. A tear rolled down Hermione's face. She was so distraught with feelings for Harry she didn't know what would happen next. But she didn't care, she was with Harry finally. It was her dream to be like this.  
  
A/N: It's not that much a cliffie. O well. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! Reviews, reviews, reviews I need reviews. Thank you. Kirsten will love you forever if you review. 


	7. What's Next?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except new characters.  
  
Thoughts are in -----these  
  
Chap. 7 "What Next?"  
  
The next day the news about Harry liking Hermione spread like a wild fire. Everyone was murmuring about it. Whenever Harry walked by someone they would look at him. More like staring at him until he was out of eyesight. Harry felt so self-conscious. Lucky for Hermione, she was still in the hospital wing. Harry brought her books at lunch and again at dinner. Malfoy decided to visit her. He was up to something. Harry walked in on them chatting. He walked over to him and raised one of his eyebrows with a questioning look on his face.  
  
"Malfoy, what the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm just getting details. That's all."  
  
"Well I think you've gone far enough. Now leave," Harry snapped.  
  
"Fine I just might if I'm not wanted around here."  
  
"Ok leave NOW!"  
  
"I'm going, I'm going," he said as he headed for the door. He walked out with a sneaky grin on his face.  
  
As he was walking down the hall he was plotting on what to do next. I've got to get Hermione somehow. Just to break Harry's little heart. But how?   
  
..........  
  
"Harry! What are you doing here?"  
  
" I thought I'd come to see how you're doing," he said with a smile.  
  
"Oh I'm quite fine. How are you my dear?"  
  
"Oh I'm ok now that I see you," he said shyly looking at the ground.  
  
"O you don't need to say that kind of thing."  
  
"O but I do, I love you Hermione."  
  
"O I love you too Harry. I have since the first time I saw you in those silly glasses," she said giggling.  
  
Harry smiled. He thought it was cute. And so did she. They just sat there in silence for a while. Then Harry broke the silence.  
  
"When are you going to be back?"  
  
"O well I think she said Monday. I'm not sure. I think it's Monday or Friday."  
  
"O well, I guess nothing will be the same until you return."  
  
Hermione just looked at him with her love eyes. She was so happy. Before she could blink Harry gave her a kiss. Then he said good night and left to go to his dormitories. He walked through the halls thinking how lucky he was. Also he was thinking if he should ask out Hermione tomorrow.  
  
A/N: Oooooo do you hate me or do you hate me? I know this chapter is short but I'll get a new one soon IF I GET 15 REVIEWS!!!!! If I don't get 15 reviews THERE'S NO NEW CHAPTER FOR 15 WHOLE DAYS!!!!! I know it's very demanding, but I need to know how I'm doing. You know it's a VERY useful tool if you review. But I'll leave up to you to be the loser who doesn't review my excellent story. Well peace out everyone KiRsTeN Ü 


	8. The Turn Around

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except new characters.  
  
Thoughts are in -----these  
  
Chap. 8 "The Turn Around"  
  
Today was the day. Harry was going to ask out Hermione. He was heading for the hospital wing.  
  
"Hey Hermione."  
  
"Hey Harry."  
  
"Will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
Hermione was shocked. She didn't know what to say.  
  
"Umm I'll think about it."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Well Draco is coming any minute so if you could leave please?"  
  
"Draco? Why the hell is he coming?"  
  
"He wanted to talk to me is that so bad? God. You're so protective."  
  
"Why is that a bad thing? I mean I don't want you to get hurt. Especially to him."  
  
" O It's not like I like him! I love you Harry. God."  
  
"Okay I'll go just don't say anything if he asks you anything okay?"  
  
"Okay you little protector."  
  
"Ha Ha very funny. I'm going I'm going. Bye I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
........Later When Draco Arrives....  
  
"So Hermione, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to the Winter Festival?"  
  
"O sure why not?"  
  
"Hey wait did HARRY ask you already?"  
  
"No."  
  
"O okay then I guess we're going."  
  
"Okay. Well I'll see you later."  
  
"Alright. Bye I'll see you later then," he said with a wink.  
  
"He he he I'll see you later," she said with a smile.  
  
God. What did I say? I said yes to the one guy Harry hates. Why did I say yes? I mean yea he's cute and all but he's a total jerk to Harry the one guy I love. O why did I do that? I guess I just said yes before I thought about. Why am I so quick do things like that? O what am I going to tell Harry?   
  
....  
  
O Hermione, Harry will be heart broke. Ha ha ha. This will be great to see the look on his face when he finds out. O Hermione is a sweetheart. I think I love her, but of course I can't tell the others or else they'll tell the whole school. I don't want that to happen. No sirrey. I wonder how she feels about me?   
  
......Later that night......  
  
" Harry I need to tell you something."  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
" Umm Draco asked me to the Winter Festival and I kinda said yes."  
  
"You said WHAT?!?"  
  
A/N: Ooo Ooo do you hate me? A cliffhanger. hehehehehe maybe this will get you to review [hit hit clue clue] well please review. If I don't get a single review then there are no more updates for a MONTH! Do you understand? Please review. Thank you, KiRsTeN Ü 


	9. Shock

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except new characters.  
  
Thoughts are in -----these  
  
Chap. 9 "Shock"  
  
"You said WHAT?!?" screamed Harry.  
  
"I, I, I, I, I said yes," said Hermione so afraid of Harry's wrath.  
  
"Now why the bloody hell would you say yes to him? I mean he is such an asshole. Why?" Harry was so enraged. He didn't know how to control his anger he felt. Especially seeing as she said I'll think about it to him asking her out. Now what was she thinking? What the hell was she thinking? Was she high or something? Is she blind to see that he is an ass? I mean why? WHY? God why? I mean she loves me. Or does she?   
  
"I don't know, I guess I was to quick to say yes. Harry please don't be mad at me, I still love you."  
  
"Don't say that. I know you don't. You're a lying dirty bitch. Why the hell would you say those things, when all along you really liked Draco. Why don't you go fuck him?"  
  
"Harry please, I'm telling you the truth. Why don't you believe me? I love you not Draco! Why would I lie to you?"  
  
Hermione was in tears. But that didn't stop Harry from unwinding his wrath. He was so pissed at that point.  
  
"You know what seeing as you love Draco and want to be with him, I'll leave you to do whatever with him."  
  
Just as Harry finished, Draco walked in. Harry couldn't stand it. He walked by and gave him the most evil look he ever gave anyone. Draco just smiled slyly.  
  
"I take you heard I'm going to Winter Festival with Hermione."  
  
"Yea I heard."  
  
"O ok then bye."  
  
.......  
  
"What did he do to you?" asked Draco. He saw that Hermione had tear streaks down her cheeks.  
  
"He yelled and screamed. I was so scared. I never seen him like that."  
  
"Did he hit you?"  
  
"No he just yelled."  
  
She put her shoulder on his leg. She looked up into his eyes. He smiled down back at her. He was happy that he finally destroyed the famous Harry Potter. He just combed his fingers through her hair. She buried her face in his lap. She sat up. All of a sudden she felt a kiss on her lips. This one was passionate. More passionate then the one she shared with Harry. Her lips were locked in a passionate kiss. He had never felt this way before. Draco pulled back.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"O, nothing."  
  
"There's something wrong what?"  
  
"It's just that I never felt this way before. All of a sudden I feel like I could run a hundred miles just for you. I feel all nice and everything. Man I can't really explain the way I feel."  
  
"I think it's love. I felt it too."  
  
Then again they were locked in another passionate kiss. They must have been there for 10 minutes. They were interrupted by Madam Pomfrey walking in.  
  
A/N: If you love me you'll review AND NOT LIKE THAT YOU-Really-SUCK person! That made me pissed off. You don't want to do that to you're author now do you? That's what I thought. Well please review and I'll love you forever. Thank you. Peace out, KiRsTeN Ü 


	10. True Love?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except new characters.  
  
Thoughts are in -----these  
  
A/N: Please review. Kirsten will love. Kirsten loves all who review NICELY. Yes Kirsten I talking in third person but Kirsten doesn't care. Well Kirsten will go onto the story.  
  
Chap. 10 "True Love?"  
  
Madam Pomfrey cleared her throat. She looked over her half moon glasses at the two. " Would someone like to explain?" Madam Pomfrey lifted one eyebrow questionably.  
  
" Well, um, um, he was trying to ---," Hermione stuttered. She was the color of a rose just about to bloom. She had been caught and she knew it. " Well it's apparent that you caught us kissing isn't it?"  
  
" Yea. We're sorry." Even Draco was embarrassed. His usually pale skin was blotchy with red.  
  
"Well I'm going to tell on you two. It's just something Hermione told me earlier."  
  
"O and would that be that she ' loves Harry'?" Now Draco's blood was boiling. He hated himself for saying that. If he could he would beat himself until there was barely anything left. He hated for the fact that She thought she loved him. He had a great feeling that she really had the hearts for him.  
  
" Yes, how do you know?" She peered over her glasses looking very confused.  
  
"Well, the whole school knows," he replied shortly.  
  
"They do?!?" Hermione fell back into the pillow. She hadn't known. Why didn't Harry tell me? I mean I'm the one he loves. Or so I thought. Why can't he trust me? What the hell? I'm so frustrated with that boy! What am I going to do with him?   
  
"Yea. They do. Didn't your lover boy tell you? God it seems like that he doesn't even trust that great. What a lousy 'boyfriend'? I wouldn't do that. Not to my girlfriend." He looked at Hermione as he said the last line. She just stared back. They had completely forgot the Madam Pomfrey was there. Once again Madam Pomfrey cleared her throat.  
  
"Well it seems to me that you have a dilemma Hermione."  
  
"Yea, Can I talk to Madam Pomfrey alone?"  
  
"Sure anything for you," he said smiling. He was so happy. He didn't know that he could ever feel that way before.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problemo. I'll just be going back to do me homework anyways. I can't just get that stupid potions calculation though. O well, I'll ask someone else for help."  
  
"Well you know she will be able to get out of here tomorrow," Madam Pomfrey interrupted as he was just leaning in for a kiss. He pulled back and said his thank yous and left.  
  
Madam Pomfrey turned back to Hermione with her arms crossed across her chest. She walked to the seat next to her and sat down. "So what's up with you and Harry? I mean I thought you liked him and he liked you?"  
  
"Yea well that changed after he found out that I was going to Winter Festival with Draco. I mean it's one measly dance that's only a few hours long. It's ridiculous."  
  
"Yes it is. But if you love Harry shouldn't you go with him?"  
  
"Yea but --- I don't know. I mean I find myself starting like Draco too. I mean I never thought there would be a day where this would happen. And it seems he likes me too."  
  
"Well apparently it does."  
  
........... In Slytherin Girl Dormitories.....  
  
Aprille was sitting on her bed with her pencil in her mouth. She was thinking of the problem she was working on for Astronomy. She was interrupted when her best friend Paige called her name.  
  
"Aprille! Guess what? Guess what?" She sounded so excited.  
  
"What? What?" replied Aprille not so enthusiastic. She looked up over her glasses to see Paige beaming.  
  
"I have a date to the Winter Festival!"  
  
Aprille heard the words Winter Ball and date. "Who is it? Who is it?" she said more perky.  
  
"You'll never guess, but it was Harry Potter! Isn't he so cute?"  
  
"Maybe to you, but I think Draco Malfoy is hotter. God I have a feeling he's gonna ask me," she smiled as she said his name. She had that little sparkle in her eyes.  
  
"Really, you like him? Wow I thought he seemed like a complete ass. But I guess that's only me."  
  
"O my god no! He's such a sweetie. I can't believe he ever likes that stupid dumbass Kristina. She's such a bitch."  
  
"Yea I agree with you. I can't stand her. She thinks all that just because she's going out with him."  
  
"Yea but he's gonna dump her. He told me. Did you get the answer for this question?" She turned her piece of parchment around and pointed to it.  
  
"Do you really think I would get that? Ha that's a joke Aprille, you're the smartest girl besides that mud blood Granger."  
  
" You silly blonde. I don't know why I asked you. Well I'll" she yawed and stretched "just finish it in the morning."  
  
"Yea I'm tired. Good night."  
  
"Good night Paige."  
  
....... The Next Morning ......  
  
Draco was sitting next to Kristina at breakfast. Hermione knew he didn't have feelings for her. He was going to break up with her that morning. Harry was giving her the silent treatment. He just glared at her and ate quietly. Ron was confused.  
  
"What the hell's up with you?"  
  
"Why don't you ask Hermione," Harry mumbled sarcastically. He put his head in his arms on the table.  
  
"Okay, Hermione what's up with Harry?"  
  
"O he's just bumming because I'm going to the Winter Festival with Draco."  
  
"WHAT?!? You said yes to that weasel? Why the hell would he even ask you? No offense."  
  
"None taken. I know you guys think he's a total ass, but he's been really sweet to me."  
  
"That's just odd. I'd never thought this day would come," said Ron smacking his head.  
  
"O please. Don't be so immature."  
  
"Hey look you're 'boyfriend' got something to say," piped in Harry.  
  
They turned around to see him clearing his throat. " Excuse me, excuse me. I have an announcement to make. I am going to the Winter Festival with Hermione Granger."  
  
Hermione turned bright red. Kristina gasped and turned to see her boyfriend looking down at her. "O yea we're done with," Draco added.  
  
Kristina looked horrified. She ran out of the Great Hall into the corridor. Draco followed her.  
  
A/N: OOOOO another cliffie. Well not really. But what was he doing following her? You'll just have to review to find out if you want another chapter. There's a button down there somewhere that says Go, click on it and review. Well peace out, KiRsTeN Ü 


	11. A Big Mess

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except new characters.  
  
Thoughts are in -----these  
  
A/N: Please review. Kirsten will love. Kirsten loves all who review NICELY. Yes Kirsten I talking in third person but Kirsten doesn't care. Well Kirsten will go onto the story.  
  
Chap. 11 "Mess"  
  
Draco was chasing Kristina until they came to a dead end. Kristina turned around slowly to her enemy. She knew he would just embarrass her more then she's already had. Her cheeks were tear stained. Her make up was running everywhere. Draco felt horrible. But he didn't want to live a lie. He was falling for Hermione. "Look, Kristina, I'm sorry, but I just can't live a lie. I mean, you're a great girl and you're really nice, but I just like you like I used to. I like Hermione."  
  
"YOU LIKE THAT MUB BLOOD! Why her? I mean I pure witch. Hermione's got dirty blood. I don't. I love you Draco, why can't you return that love?"  
  
"Because I found someone else. I can't be with you. I don't love you. I don't think I ever did." And before he could finish, Draco felt a stinging sensation on his cheek. He put his abnormally cold hands on his cheek. It felt like fire. He took his hand off and looked at his hand to see the blood. He glared up to see a glare looking at him. He stood up straight and said, "How dare you slap Draco Malfoy? Do you know who you're dealing with?"  
  
"Yea, I know. It's not like you're gonna hurt me anyways."  
  
"You really think so? Well this might change your mind."  
  
As he said this he pulled back his hand and slapped her across the face. Kristina was so stunted. She never expected him to hit her. She just stood there with an evil look on her face.  
  
...... In the Great Hall ......  
  
Everyone was murmuring about what just happened.  
  
"What Malfoy's going with the mud blood?"  
  
"He chose her? I thought he liked what's her face?"  
  
The one who was the most surprised was Aprille. She turned to her best friend, who was looking as stunted as she was. "Paige, did he say he's going to Winter Festival with that mud blood, Granger?"  
  
"Yes, Aprille I'm afraid he did."  
  
She turned to her best friend who looked like she was about to cry. She embraced and picked her up, and walked her to their dormitories.  
  
When they got to their dormitories Aprille burst out crying. She was so sure that Draco was going to ask her. "Paige [sniffle sniffle] why did he [sniffle sniffle] ask her?" She sobbed as hard as she could. Paige came over and was rubbing her back. Aprille was shaking the whole bed as she sobbed. "Is it because I'm not pretty enough?"  
  
"You're beautiful Aprille. I'm sure he's going to change his mind and ask you."  
  
"And what if he doesn't then I'll be dateless."  
  
"No you won't. You can go with, with, with, with Ron!"  
  
"Ron? Ron Weasley?"  
  
"Yes. Then we can go together."  
  
"He is pretty cute," she said with a half smile, but her heart was truly with Draco. "He has gotten cuter then last year, that's for sure. He is taller and muscular. I could ask him," was all she could muse up. She wasn't crying anymore. "And this maybe could be the chance to show that bastard a thing or two. And it could my chance to get over him."  
  
"That's a girl. So when are you going to ask him?"  
  
"During Astronomy. We have it with Gryffindor, remember?"  
  
"O yea. That's the perfect time to do that."  
  
........  
  
Harry looked at Hermione with an evil stare. He still loved her and he couldn't deny it. He just wished she had said yes to him instead of that weasel Draco. Ron just sat there. He didn't know what to do. He just stared into space. He was startled when Harry pulled his shirt and said let's go. They got up and left Hermione. Ron looked back and gave Hermione a concerned look. Then he turned to Harry. "Harry, what the bloody blazes are you doing?"  
  
"I'm going to our first class. That's what I'm doing," he retorted.  
  
"Well shouldn't we wait for the bell and Hermione?"  
  
"Who needs her? O wait I know, Draco Malfoy, that lying thief."  
  
"She's our best friend. You can't just leave alone. I mean you love I can see it in your eyes."  
  
"Yea, who cares, she's all Draco's now."  
  
Just as he said this they ran into Draco Malfoy himself. "Well what have we here? A dirty rotten liar."  
  
"What? I beg you pardon, I am not a dirty rotten liar. I just asked Hermione a question and she apparently said yes. It's not my fault she did."  
  
"Yes it is. And what's that on your face? Did you get bitched slapped?"  
  
"Yes a matter of fact I did. And it's none of your business why I do."  
  
"Ooo a little protected of your ego? I think so.'  
  
"Don't mind Harry. He's just a little whacked up today," said Ron as he pulled Harry's arm away from the fight that would of started if he hadn't of done that.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Ron, don't mess with me. Let me at him. I can take him on."  
  
"No I can't let you get your scrawny body flattened in the ground."  
  
"I won't get flattened."  
  
"Yes you will. You can't fight like this. You're too emotional."  
  
"O so that's what you call this?"  
  
Yes it is. Now let's just go to History before we get expelled."  
  
"Why would we get expelled? And since when were you concerned about getting expelled?"  
  
"Since I laid eyes on Aprille Norton. She's an angel. I can't leave this castle for some dumb fight."  
  
"O yea well I'm not gonna let Draco break Hermione's heart. I can't let that happen to her."  
  
"You love her way to much. I can't let you do this. Now let's go to History."  
  
Just as he said this the bell rang and everyone was off to their first class.  
  
"Ron, I'm not finished with him yet," Harry stated. They headed towards the History room.  
  
A/N: Ooooo. Now this is a cliffhanger. What will Harry's rage do to Draco? Find out in the next episode of Learning to Love. Lol, well I will learn how to love if you review my story. Kirsten promises. Kirsten has to go now. Peace out, KiRsTeN Ü 


	12. Will Never Forgive

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except new characters. And do you think J.K. could write something this good? That's what I thought.  
  
Thoughts are in -----these  
  
A/N: Please review. Kirsten will love. Kirsten loves all who review NICELY. Yes Kirsten I talking in third person but Kirsten doesn't care. Well Kirsten will go onto the story.  
  
Chap. 12 "Never Will Forgive"  
  
All day Harry could only think of one thing. And that thing was to kill Draco. He was enraged with the fact that Draco was going to the Winter Festival with Hermione. The only thing was that he had a date too. But he didn't care. He wanted Hermione more than anything, but he most certainly didn't act it. It seemed like the exact opposite. It seemed like he wanted everyone BUT Hermione. "Ron what am I going to do about Paige?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What if Hermione changes her mind and wants to go with me? What would I tell Paige? I wouldn't want to break her heart."  
  
"I don't know what to tell ya. I haven't had experience in that field."  
  
"O gee thanks Ron," Harry said sarcastically. He wasn't too happy.  
  
"Hey Ron can I talk to you?" said a familiar voice. And who else was it but Aprille Norton. He was trying so hard not to drool.  
  
"Uh, sure what is it?"  
  
"In private, I have to ask you something."  
  
"Okay." He followed her with his arms dragging on the floor. Or at least it felt like it. "What is it?"  
  
"Um, do you have a date for the Winter Festival?"  
  
"Ha, that's a joke! What are you getting at?"  
  
"O well then I was wondering if you would like to go with me?" As she said this she poked him in the chest.  
  
Unable to speak he nodded yes.  
  
"Alright, I'll see you at 6:30?"  
  
"Uh, uh, uh, yea sure 6:30."  
  
"Okay!" Aprille perked right up. She wanted to go with him more and more. The bell rang and everyone took his or her seats. All class Aprille found herself constantly looking at Ron. She couldn't help it. As the day progressed she found herself more and more attracted to him. She didn't know why either.  
  
"Paige, I can't stop looking at him!"  
  
"I know Aprille, but you have to get over him. He's an asshole."  
  
"NO! Not Draco, but Ron. Why am I doing this?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe you like him, maybe he's the one you need."  
  
"Yea you're right for a change," she said with a smile but her attention focused on Ron. She was falling for a guy she hardly knew, but it didn't matter to her. She was so happy. Paige hasn't seen her as happy as this since the first time she saw Draco. Paige was so happy for her friend.  
  
....... At lunch ........  
  
Draco invited Hermione to sit with him. She did just to avoid the rage of Harry. She didn't want to get hurt more than she already was. Harry was so mad the only thing he did was stare at the two. He was wishing that it was him she was sitting next to. He was in his on land. . Daydream .  
  
"I love you Hermione," he said taking his hand in hers.  
  
"I love you, too," She giggled and leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He leaned over and kissed her on the lips. With that followed more kisses.  
  
"I wish this could last forever," Hermione looked him in the eyes and Turned toward him. She eyed him up and down and then she got closer to him and frenched him. He was so happy.  
  
. End of Daydream .  
  
His daydream was interrupted when the bell rang. He got up and walked to his next class by himself. Ron was walking with Aprille. He felt so alone. No one was with him. He felt empty, hopeless, like everyone's ditching him. He walked all the way to class in silence. Everyone else around him was all cheery and happy. Not him though. He looked all around for someone to talk to but he found no one. Then he ran into, who else but Draco and Hermione. He looked up and it only took one second for him to realize who it was. Draco turned around. He looked down and just turned back around to Hermione and kept on walking. Harry ran after him. He pulled on his shirt and pushed him against the wall. Hermione looked horrified. She kept yelling at Harry to stop but he didn't listen. He finally had his chance. He didn't want to go away and slip through his fingers. He clenched his fist together and pulled it back. He threw it at Draco with all his might. Hermione started crying. She fell to the floor. Draco's nose started to bleed and he pushed Harry back and took a swing at him.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" Draco yelled.  
  
"You stole the only girl I love and now it's time for a little pay back."  
  
"Harry! He didn't steal me. I just said yes to going to Winter Ball with him. It's only a dance! I have the rest of the year to spend with you."  
  
"Yea well it seems more than that to me. I mean it looks like you two are going out."  
  
Draco was just looking back and forth between Harry and Hermione. It was like a never-ending tennis match. At this point everyone was circled around the chaos. Draco was holding his hand up to his nose to stop it for bleeding.  
  
"Well we're not! We only are going to the Winter Ball together, but if you can't deal with that then I guess we're over," Hermione was on a roll now. Nothing would stop her from going on and on.  
  
"No! I don't want that to happen! Please go with me. Don't go with him," Harry glared over to Draco as he said this. He also pointed at him with a quivering hand.  
  
"Well I'm going with him. I'm sorry but I'm not going to change my mind. And plus I, I, I kinda like him," she blushed as she said this and turned in her right foot and looked at the floor. She wanted him to say something.  
  
"Hermione, I don't know what to say. Because I like you too."  
  
Harry was furious. He looked at the two of them and pushed them together. "If he's the one you're gonna choose the I guess it is over. I don't want to have anything to do with you." He left for class. The bell rang and everyone ran to their classes.  
  
Draco headed for the hospital wing with Hermione assisting him.  
  
"Hermione, I got a question for you."  
  
A/N: Ooo a cliffhanger big time. I wonder what he's gonna ask her. actually I know but you don't! haha and you won't if you don't review! And I think you might want to. The next chapter is for me to know and you to find out. Hahaha {evil laugh} so please review! Peace out, KiRsTeN Ü 


	13. The Big Question

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except new characters. And do you think J.K. could write something this good? That's what I thought.  
  
Thoughts are in -----these  
  
A/N: Please review. Kirsten will love. Kirsten loves all who review NICELY. Yes Kirsten I talking in third person but Kirsten doesn't care. Well Kirsten will go onto the story.  
  
Chap. 13 "The Big Question"  
  
Hermione had a puzzled look on her face. She stopped in her tracks and turned towards him. "What is it?"  
  
"I was just wondering. ah, forget it." He didn't want to have to ask her one thing that he knew he would regret.  
  
"No, really. What is it? I'm all ears. I'll tell you the honest truth."  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of. I have a feeling it won't be good."  
  
"O come on. You won't official know until you actually ask me."  
  
"Can we just for get about it?!?" Draco practical yelled.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't know you took things to the heart."  
  
"I'm sorry, it's not your fault. I'm just mad about that stupid fight."  
  
"Yea, well I'm embarrassed about it. We should get you to Madam Pomfrey ASAP."  
  
They walked down the hall and turned the corner. They walked a little farther and there was Madam Pomfrey's office. It looked locked. There were also no lights on.  
  
Hermione looked confused. "What's going on? Where's Madam Pomfrey?"  
  
"O shit, I just remembered Madam Pomfrey has the day off."  
  
"What?!? She should never have a day off. What if something happened?"  
  
"Well you know what I think we should just go to our classes."  
  
"You need to get fixed up though. Why don't we go back to my common room?"  
  
"No, I'm alright. Really."  
  
"No I feel I was mostly responsible for the fight. I want to make sure you get all fixed up."  
  
"Okay fine, but let's go to my dormitories. Okay?"  
  
"Well that sounds better than going back to our classes."  
  
"Aright, let's go."  
  
..  
  
Harry was so infuriated. He walked and the corner and punched the wall. He chose to skip class. He wasn't really in the mood to be learning about sleeping potions and death preventers. He was so mad. He couldn't stand seeing the girl he loved fall into the hands of evil.  
  
"WHY THE HELL DID SHE CHOSE HIM OVER ME!" he hadn't noticed, but he just yelled that out loud. One more thing he didn't notice he had just ran into, who else but Draco and Hermione.  
  
"O, Exxxcuuuusse mee," he retorted.  
  
"What's up your ass?" Draco just had to know.  
  
"That wasn't very nice," Hermione said as she hit him in the chest. All Malfoy did was say oww.  
  
"Nothing just, just that you interrupted my concentration."  
  
"O well, I'm SO sorry that we did. Now we'll be leaving." Draco dragged Hermione by her elbow as she looked back and gave him a pity look. She looked where she was going and kept her head hung low. She felt so horrible. She heard what he said before they ran into him. She snapped back to reality when she heard Draco whisper the password for the door. She ducked down and walked into the Slytherin common rooms. He led her down a stairway. She was confused.  
  
"Where are we going?" She looked at him with a questionable look.  
  
"Keep quite and just follow me."  
  
"Okay."  
  
When they got there she finally realized that he led her to his dormitory. "Why did you bring me here?" She was afraid of what he could do to her.  
  
"O Hermione, can't you trust me? I'm not gonna pull anythin' on you. I like you to much," He looked down automatically as he said it. He turned a bright shade of red. He was embarrassed.  
  
"O okay. Now let's fix you up." She looked around for a first aid. She couldn't find one. "Where's the first aid?"  
  
"O shit. I forgot, I don't have one. Hmm. I think Tom has something that we could use."  
  
"Alright where's his stuff?"  
  
"I think I better go through it. I know he gets mad if he doesn't have things in the RIGHT spot."  
  
"Okay, I'll wait over here." She walked over to the window. She peered out into the sky. It was dark, grey, and gloomy. The grass was covered in a mist. It had rained earlier. She saw little moving specks. She figured it was probably the third years for their Care of Creatures lesson.  
  
"Okay, I think I found something." He held it up and looked at her. He wasn't to good with Muggle objects.  
  
"Yea, lemme see it."  
  
"Here," he handed her the ice pack. He sneaked in a little brush over her hand as he handed it to her. She looked up into his eyes.  
  
"It should reduce the swelling of your eye." She cracked it and handed it back to him.  
  
"Wow this is cold!" He was surprised that the object was cold.  
  
"Yea, it's supposed to be. It's an ice pack."  
  
"O I see." He looked out of the corner of his good eye. He could see her giggling. "O so you think that I'm funny? Well you'll have a laugh over this." He ran over dropped the ice pack and tickled her. She started laughing so hard. In between giggling and laughing she yelled stop and hit him, but all he did was ignore it. He smiled and continued to tickle her. She was pinned to the bed and was rolling back and forth to keep him off. Eventually she ended up on the floor with him on top of her tickling her. They rolled around on the floor. Then, with all the emotions mixed around, they started kissing.  
  
A/N: if you love Kirsten you'll review. And you'll hate until I tell you what happens next. Mwahahaha. Kirsten's evil. He he. So please review. Thank you 


	14. Important AN

Important A/N:  
  
Well apparently no one loves little old Kirsten. I'll just go over in the corner and rock back and forth and cry. But on that note I think me and Julia (author of What's Goin On? - A Lizzie McGuire story) are going to write a story soon. but I can't promise anything. I mean I know how the whole review thing worked out; I only got ONE more review! That's pretty sad, ain't it? Well I guess I'll be writing a few more chapters to finish up the story and then Julia and me will hopefully start writing a story together. Until next time, ciao, ~*KiRsTeN Ü*~ 


End file.
